


I'll make it up to you

by SarynotSary



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bantering, Clawen, F/M, Flirting, High School Teachers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: -Teachers AU-“What is wrong with you?! You’re interrupting my seniors’ regional match, woman!” Owen exclaimed, arms outstretched, somehow gesturing to the importance of the event.“I don’t give a DAMN about your games, Mr Grady!” Claire spat. “You are keeping three quarters of my students from attending their next class!”





	I'll make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this silly oneshot inspired by a real thing that happened to my class when I was in high school, which we found pretty hilarious (despite being threatened by our biology teacher with bad grades). In my case, our teachers were two dumb old women, but as I recalled that episode the other day, I thought "It would be perfect if it happened with two teachers who secretly liked each other". And of course Clawen came to my mind immediately. I hope you like it!

P.E. is never considered as a real subject. It is more of a relaxing break between classes, whether students love it or not. The brain can stop working for one hour, and even if there is physical effort, at least nobody gets totally bored, able to find a way to unwind, away from the stress of textbooks.

That was exactly how Coach Grady’s periods were at Oak Ridge High School. Every student was beyond eager to hear the bell that would announce the start of P.E. class with him. To the kids, he was Owen. He didn’t want any uncomfortable barriers, not only because it made him feel old — and he _wasn’t_ — but also because he wanted to guide his students, to motivate them, in his class and in life. Owen was always pushing them to their best, he knew every kid’s talents and limits, and wanted to give them a positive experience, and that life advice that is always so greatly needed at that fragile age.

Owen himself owed everything to his high school coach. Son of an alcoholic father and an absent mother, he had been bound to be nothing but a troublemaker, up until his coach had seen his talent, and had pushed him to vent all his frustration through sport. Owen had brought both the school’s football and basketball teams to the stars, becoming a legend at Oak Ridge. He owed his life and mental and physical wellbeing to that school, and had decided he would take his old Coach’s place to motivate every future student in the same way he had been motivated. He would not let anyone down.

That’s why he was quick to know every boy and girl very personally, understanding their struggles and being always available to talk. He messed around with the jocks and encouraged the shyer kids; he showed off — within the appropriate limits — to the popular girls and made the more insecure ones become more self confident. It was especially thanks to Owen if bullying was practically absent in that school.

Despite his good heart, Owen Grady was mostly a jokester. He was overly confident and very aware of his handsome looks and charming attitude. He had most of the female staff at his feet: he was flirty, but never approached them in an obnoxious or harassing manner, which was a giant turn-on.

That portion of staff didn’t include Claire Dearing. The red haired, green eyed biology teacher never spared Owen a sharp eye roll. She knew he was kind hearted and respectful of (most) boundaries, but she still found his attitude quite irritating. She didn’t mind interacting with students — on the contrary, she, too, like Coach Grady, liked to know them deeply enough to help them understand and make good use of their abilities, encouraging them to their best potential; but professionalism was sacred to her. She never let them cross the informality line. She was easy going with her students and didn’t mind sharing a laugh, but they had to keep in mind she was not their peer. Something that Owen did. He got down to their level, becoming their leader, but to Claire, that was extremely unprofessional. She preferred to be an actual _teacher._

Like Owen, her job was her life. Claire loved science and nature, so her masters degree in biology had been easy for her to obtain. She was hardworking, and had an infallible teaching method, capable of conveying her passion to her students, which was the key to being a loved and respected teacher. In fact, respect was what she aimed for the most. She knew many kids thought she was extremely hot, and raging hormones were not helpful. That’s why she was proud of herself for being able to “intimidate” her students just enough so the sexual innuendos (which unfortunately grew every time she reached the Reproductive System chapter) could be confined to just some helplessly horny brains daydreaming in silence.

Miss Dearing always liked to be on time, her lessons meticulously planned to reach the end of the program by June, as she had always done in her three years of career at Oak Ridge High. That’s why Wednesdays were the days she liked the least: most of her junior students had been assigned P.E. before biology, and it always took them five extra minutes to get changed before getting to her classroom.

That Wednesday, though, felt even worse. It had already been eight minutes since their usual time of arrival, but three quarters of the desks in front of her were still empty. Claire momentarily dwelled in her head between acting on it or being a bit more patient, but as her gaze landed on her planner, seeing the several lesson bullet points for today, she quickly excused herself to the few equally perplexed students and marched out of the room.

Her heels clicked angrily on the floor as Claire approached the large gym doors. She could already hear faint cheers coming from the other side. She didn’t care about causing a scene: Owen Grady had better not have kept her students entertained with unprofessional buffooneries. Shoving the swinging doors open, she was greeted with loud cheers and a strong smell of teenage sweat. Unable to stop her face from scrunching up a little bit, Claire was quick to make out her missing students on the indoor bleachers above to her right, some cheering and some chatting among themselves, uninterested in the game. She swiftly made her way up the steps.

“Aaron! Caleb!” She called the name of the first kids she approached. “Care to explain what is going on? The bell rang twelve minutes ago!”

Her frustration was evident to the boys, who were quick to explain Coach Grady had a basketball match to run that day, so they were free to watch it or just hang out on the bleachers until the game was over, mere minutes away from now.

Claire fumed. How _dare_ he steal her class. Who did he think he was?

A panicked referee, almost killed by Claire’s glare, was quick to interrupt the game as she stormed across the field. Seeing her, flaming red hair unmistakable, Owen could almost match her fiery look. How _dare_ she interrupt an important game like that.

“What is wrong with you?! You’re interrupting my seniors’ regional match, woman!” Owen exclaimed, arms outstretched, somehow gesturing to the importance of the event.

“I don’t give a DAMN about your games, Mr Grady!” Claire spat. “You are keeping three quarters of my students from attending their next class!”

“Jeez, Claire, it’s only five more minutes! And you interrupting us will make it even longer now, thank you very much” He grinned.

“It’s Miss Dearing. And my class started fifteen minutes ago. You have no right to keep my students here. I am taking them back.” She stated coldly.

“Fine, go ahead. Just— let me resume the match, and stop looking so hot while angry.” He smirked, unable to hold himself from flirting. She was earning a lot of glances from the mostly male audience, anyways.

“Owen, that is utterly inappropriate. I am only taking my class back because I am not going to waste any more time. But this conversation is not over.” Claire pointed an accusatory finger at him, before turning back on her heels and ordering her students to follow her.

 

* * *

 

As the final bell rang, and students made their way home, most teachers went to store and rearrange their things in their personal lockers in the teachers’ room.

Claire was already there, leaning against a table, gaze fixed to the door. She always finished one hour earlier on Wednesdays, but this time, she was determined to wait in the room for Owen. He was not getting away with that.

It was only more unnerving that he showed her that sexy megawatt smile the second he saw her there. From the moment they locked eyes, they were alone, totally oblivious to the other seven teachers shuffling papers and stacking textbooks while chatting.

“I hope you are aware that you cannot just go around stealing my classes like that.” Claire spoke, her volume a little higher than her usual reserved tone, making some colleagues perk their ears.

Owen only kept smiling, slowly walking towards her, stopping at his locker to carelessly toss his class register inside it, before slamming the metal door shut with the same energy. The noise only alerted the other people of the tension going on between the two, their gazes never leaving each other.

“Wow, Claire, it was only like— what, ten minutes? No need to get all bothered.” He shrugged, leaning casually against the metal locker ensemble on his right, arms crossed.

Claire inadvertently gulped at how his biceps were bulging in that position, his thin black t-shirt highlighting them perfectly. “It was FIFTEEN minutes. A quarter of my hour. Which then turned to twenty, between the walk to their lockers and to class. I wasn’t able to get through with all my lesson today, so I want my lost time back.”

The ice in her attitude was very well perceived by the other teachers, who all proceeded to quickly gather their things, in order to avoid witnessing the fury of Claire Dearing. Owen could understand them very well, so he swiftly turned to get his car keys and hoodie from his locker. “Sure thing. Just tell me when.” He tried to cut it short.

Claire immediately picked up on his intentions, and as the last of the teachers was out, just when Owen was about to follow suit, she grabbed his arm to stop him. Luckily for her, he actually obeyed, because the feeling of his bicep under her fingers had momentarily stalled her brain. She recovered quickly though, clearing her throat and resuming her cold stare.

“Don’t you think you can get away with that, Owen!”

He grinned. “You know, that’s the second time you called me by my first name today. Or ever. Should I be flattered?” He dramatically brought a hand to his chest in mock surprise.

“You stop that attitude right now, _Mr Grady_ , this is not the time, nor place, to joke. I have an important test coming up, and if I can’t follow through with my program—”

“God, Claire, you should really relax a bit.” Owen sighed, slowly making his way towards her. She was standing against a table in a corner, so he was internally glad he could overpower her in a heartbeat. And that was his intention.

“I already told you, it’s Miss De—” Claire involuntarily took a sharp breath as his presence overwhelmed her. He was standing way too close now, and the eyebrow raise he gave her had abruptly stopped her thoughts.

Claire held his gaze, heart pounding. She wanted to make him think it was because she was not going to back down, but in reality, Owen was so blissfully intoxicating that she had frozen on the spot. His hands resting on the table on either side of her hips were totally not helping.

Her eyes shifting to his lips was all it took for Owen to close the gap and kiss her. He acted on instinct, shushing the voice in the back if his head that was telling him it was a very bad decision. Claire was shocked initially, making him start thinking of the most remote corner of the planet where he could go to hide.

Just as he was about to pull back and apologize, Claire responded, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue. It heated up quickly, hands roaming and breaths heaving. After what felt like an eternity, Owen pulled back, not giving Claire time to complain about the loss of contact as he latched onto her neck, drawing heavenly-sounding moans from her.

 

* * *

 

Zipping his pants back up, Owen shot Claire a boyish, satisfied smile, to which she couldn’t help but blush, hand running through her hair nervously, chest still heavy.

She was clearly overwhelmed, still needing to fully process what had happened, irritated that she had let him have her like that, but feeling so beautifully sore that she couldn’t wipe that stupid smile off her face. She closed her eyes when she felt Owen’s hands cupping her cheeks, his intense gaze making her weak once again.

“Did I make it up to you?” He wondered with a shit-eating sexy grin.

The bastard. Thinking that giving her the best sex of her life could make her forget about him stealing fifteen minutes of her class. He was damn right.

Claire couldn’t find words, she just nodded, lips slightly parted, eyes lost in his. 

“Good.” He left kisses on her nose, cheeks and mouth before leaving her with a simple “See you tomorrow, gorgeous.”

 

* * *

 

They spent the whole following week pretending nothing had happened. Of course, Owen couldn’t hide the extreme cockiness every time he crossed paths with her, winking at her, even, when he knew he wouldn’t be caught by anyone else. That was something that irritated Claire beyond words, but as she had done for three years, she just ignored him. Just that this time, there was a giddy feeling going on in her belly, taking away some of her confidence whenever she glared at him. Her memory was still very vivid in her brain, often taking her back to that blissful, unexpected afternoon. Now, she certainly knew Owen had all the rights to feel confident and brag. He was a god, and he knew it.

Another Wednesday came about, and Coach Grady’s students were very happy to be told they would have class outside in the big field today. It was all planned. Owen would take them out, where they wouldn’t be able to hear the bell, and purposely keep them there until Claire paid him another visit. He needed to see her again, and that was the only way he knew would get her face to face with him, from recent experience.

His gaze kept shifting from the teens happily playing games on the grassy field, to his watch: it was now fifteen minutes past the bell. Just as he expected, he heard the gym doors swing open with an angry force, making him beginning to slightly regret his decision.

“This is BEYOND. UNACCEPTABLE!” Claire’s voice was loud and furious, making everyone stop in their tracks.

Owen had the most confident smirk plastered on his face as he turned around, seeing her march on the grass so effortlessly in her high heels. Even if she was about to kill him, he would gladly have her be the last thing he saw.

“Owen Grady, you will let my students come to class RIGHT NOW. I won’t even let them change. They have an important test today, and BECAUSE OF YOU they will skip lunch in order to do it properly.” Claire stated coldly, somewhat pleased with the sighs and groans of her students, taking it as a sign that they understood their missing lunch would all be their Coach’s fault.

“Oh, daaang, Claire I am sooo sorry. I could have sworn—” Owen started in a mocking tone, only to be interrupted by Claire’s index finger colliding with his chest, the small contact still making him take a step back.

“I don’t know what it is with you, but if you keep this SHIT up, I will drag you to the Principal’s office.” Claire hissed with narrowed eyes.

Owen raised his hands in mocking defeat, cheeky enough to also let out a chuckle. “Fine fine, get your squad, missy. And good luck all of you! Sorry for the inconvenience!” He shouted at his students, who were reluctantly dropping balls and other equipment to follow their impatient biology teacher.

 

* * *

 

Truth to be told, Owen spent the rest of the day wondering if he had done the right thing or if he had just angered Claire more, resulting in losing her. He hadn’t known about the test, or he wouldn’t have picked that day to pull off his move. Also, he had walked by Claire’s class during lunch and saw, through the little round window on the door, that she had indeed kept her students inside, all looking rather concentrated on their paper, her gaze on them like a hawk to make sure nobody was cheating.

As Owen gathered his things at the end of the day, he made his way to the teachers’ room as usual. To get there, he had to walk by Claire’s classroom, and he always longed to take a peek inside as he did, liking to see how neatly she kept the place.

Today was no different; although, as he walked by, he saw her still sitting at her desk, busy with what looked like paperwork. He sighed. He was probably the reason why she had to stay overtime. He closed her eyes and slowly approached the door, opening it right after he knocked, not waiting for her answer.

“Get the fuck out”

“Listen, I—”

“I really don’t want to hear it, Owen. Get. Out.”

He couldn’t help smirking at her use of his first name, regretting it as soon as he realized she had caught it, and she was now standing up from her chair, ready to attack.

“Woah, woah, woah. I am sorry okay? I really am.” Owen brought his arms forward, backing up slowly. Claire stopped, not without inhaling sharply.

“You know what I’m doing? I am trying to reschedule all my lesson plans in order to find a way to still finish my program in time for the end of the year! Do you know how much the total amount of time you stole from me is costing me??” Claire said in an exasperated tone. Her voice almost broke.

“No. But it must be a lot. I am sorry. Don’t worry, I’ll give you all your time back.” Owen softened, especially after seeing her desperate state.

Claire dismissed him with a hand wave. “You don’t have to. The kids would definitely hate me forever if I took your class away from them.” 

Owen frowned, taking some steps towards her. “They don’t hate you, Claire. Come on, you are an amazing teacher. Your whole class rocks biology, and you know why? Because you are passionate about it. And you are capable of transmitting that passion to them.”

Claire scoffed, looking away, arms crossed in front of her. “They still prefer you.”

Owen finally closed the distance and invaded her personal space, a kind smile on his face as he shook his head. “Well, that’s too bad for them.”

Claire finally met his gaze, a light questioning look on her face.

“Because, if I were them, I would always choose you.” Owen murmured, before bringing his lips to hers once again. This time, though, Claire pulled back after a couple of seconds.

“No, Owen. You— you can’t do this to me all the time” She whispered, pain evident in her eyes.

Owen’s heart clenched at the sight. He brought his hands to her jaws, thumbs stroking her skin as he placed gentle, slow kisses all over her face, talking in between them.

“I’m sorry…if I gave you… the wrong idea.”

Claire gulped, her heart racing at his touch.

“I just…” Owen stopped, his hands still on her face, but leaning back to look her in the eye as he spoke. “I like you, Claire. I always have. And I apologize for having tried to show it like a total dickhead.”

That admission earned him a slight chuckle and blush of her cheeks. “Yeah. You did act like a dickhead.” She (not so) playfully scolded him, her hands coming to rest on his biceps. However, she gladly accepted the fond kiss he offered afterwards.

“Will you let me make it up to you…again?” Owen smirked, before quickly adding: “Of course, I will also _actually_ make up for your lost time, after this” He assured her with another kiss.

Claire hummed, along with a nod, and gladly welcomed his lips on her neck and his hands up her thighs once again.

 

* * *

 

“Claire?” Owen spoke as they lay onto her desk in an uncomfortable looking position, basking in the afterglow, his head on her chest as her fingers ran through his hair.

“Hmm?”

“Will you…” He paused.

Claire wiggled to sit up, making him move too. “What is it?” She asked, curious, now trying to smooth down the creases in his t-shirt as she searched for his gaze.

“Will you go out with me some time?” Owen completed the sentence, locking eyes with her.

Claire couldn’t help her giggle, bringing her arms around his neck and tucking her head under his chin, his arms automatically wrapping around her frame. “Yes, Owen. I would like that.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay guys!” Owen called as soon as his students had changed and were ready to start their lesson. “Today, I want Miss Dearing’s kids changed and ready to leave by 10:20 and no later, so warm up, chat a bit or whatever, then back to the lockers. You got some biology to catch up with. Let’s get this over with so she won’t bother my ass anymore.” To his surprise, nobody groaned or complained, at least not excessively. They understood.

Claire was grading sophomore tests, cup of coffee on her desk beside her papers and phone. A sudden burst of students through her door had her startled, almost spilling the black liquid all over the sheets. She checked her phone, they were forty minutes early. As she was about to tear her gaze away from the screen, a text from Owen popped up.

**_You’re welcome ;)_ **

Claire smiled, typing a quick reply. **_Thank you babe. But how did you manage to get my whole class to be early?_**

She waited for the little dots from his end to stop blinking. **_Talked with their teachers, of course. My good looks made the job easy._**

**_Stop it. See you later._ **

Claire swiftly put her phone in her purse and got ready to start her lesson.

“Miss Dearing, I think you should give him a chance.” A quiet voice spoke from her class, which she immediately recognized as Kimberly’s — a popular girl but very responsible and down to earth.

“Excuse me?”

“Owen. I think you should give him a chance. He was very strict when telling us how we had to be ready early for your class today. He is sorry that he upset you.” The girl confidently said. “He said it was so he could get rid of you, but deep down he really cares, we can see it.”

Claire frowned, but with an amused expression on her face, her mind flashing back to the past week, filled with fun nights and an amazing first date between her and Owen. “Okay Kimberly… Thanks for the heads up.” She smiled softly, pulling out her lesson planner and textbook. “Alright though, get to page 134, everybody.”

 

* * *

 

The following day, Claire and Owen found themselves in her classroom, both of them having one hour off simultaneously. After being scolded for touching stuff he wasn’t supposed to, while waiting for her to finish grading tests, they found themselves making out slowly and lovingly.

“Do you feel like skipping lunch?” Owen murmured, his mouth busy leaving kisses on her neck.

“Huh…?” Claire was too dazed to focus.

He pulled back, making her whimper, reassuring her by wrapping his arms tighter around her. “Lunch is in like…” he checked his watch, “Ten minutes. We can’t really stay here because the hallways will be flooded. So I was wondering, do you wanna take this… somewhere else?” He ended with a flirty tone, ducking back under her jaw.

“Uhh…yes.” Claire managed to utter. “But… where?”

Owen pulled back again, resting his forehead against hers. “There is only one room, apart from the principal’s, that has no window. The Oak Ridge News editing room. Nobody should be there now.”

Claire thought for a moment. “But then, it will be locked. How—”

Her question got interrupted by Owen proudly pulling the key out from his back pocket, his signature grin appearing on his face.

Claire gasped. “How did you—”

“Already told you, beautiful. My good looks can do miracles.”

She rolled her eyes. “So… you had already planned this.” She grinned devilishly along with him, leaning in for an excited kiss.

The lunch bell rang as soon as they locked themselves in, furiously attacking each other, clothes falling haphazardly on the floor. Owen wasted no time in lifting Claire up, then resting her on the nearest table and climbing up on top of her, both of them too horny to care about the pieces of recording equipment they were knocking over.

Almost all the school was gathered in the cafeteria for lunch as usual, when the typical beeping sound that usually announced Breaking News went off. After it, however, instead of Billy Norman’s voice, came very heavy breathing, with occasional moans too. Everyone froze. It was unmistakable that someone was clearly having sex in the News room. Every single teenager began looking around, taking guesses on who was absent, placing bets on the sneaky couple’s identities even long after the noise was gone. Unfortunately, they had been kept in the cafeteria by other teachers, on the principal’s orders.

Principal Keaton had been nibbling on his microwaved noodles while working in his office when the noises had started. He had been quick to recognize their nature and to shut down the intercom power after seconds, telling to keep everyone in their place.

He was now marching towards the News room, ready to punish whatever couple of kids had decided to break the rules like that. He was a calm man, never feared by his students, his kind and chubby looks reassuring. Though this time, he would not let this go easily. Knocking on the door loudly, he hoped to interrupt their actions.

“You two in there, knock it off right now. I don’t think you’re aware of the fact that I had to interrupt your mating verses which had spread all over the school through the intercom system. You should really watch where you place your… body parts.” He rubbed his head awkwardly.

Owen and Claire almost froze, but not quite stopping their frantic movements. “We’re locked in… give me a couple more minutes…” Owen whispered, panting. He was not going to be interrupted like that.

After a minute of silence, Mr Keaton found his words again. “Okay, I know you’re in there, and I am keeping everyone in the cafeteria so this won’t be awkward. As soon as you’re presentable, please step out so we can get over this. I’ll make sure I’ll be the only one to know. Well of course, your parents must be informed as well, I’m sorry.”

After a couple of minutes of silence, during which the principal waited patiently, the door opened shyly. Keaton’s jaw fell to the floor. “Wha— Oh— You—” He cleared his throat, seeing shame plastered all over his employees’ faces. “Mr Grady. Miss Dearing. This is… unexpected.”

 

* * *

 

“Marcus. Dean. The hell is wrong with you?” Owen wondered, noticing two of his best athletes were looking at him and giggling, instead of focusing on their exercise. At their first dismissal, he insisted.

“It’s just…” Marcus started in a low voice.

“We totally recognized your voice, you know… in the… intercom.” Dean finished.

Owen sighed and closed his eyes. “Are you still speculating about that stuff?”

“Well… People who know you are pretty sure. Some say it was Miss Dearing in there with you, is it true?” Marcus said bluntly.

“Woah woah…” Owen stopped them, “How much did you hear?” He couldn’t help his curiosity.

“Umm… Enough to tell it was your voice and her…” Marcus wanted to say ‘moans’, but he really couldn’t bring himself to do it. Luckily, Owen understood.

“Alright, alright. You caught me, guys.” He shrugged.

The boys exchanged a surprised expression, still slightly puzzled at Owen’s nonchalance.

Their Coach sighed. “The fact is, she’s like, kinda mad at me now. Well, at my, and I quote, ‘immature ideas’.”

“Ouch.” Both teens cringed. “Well, we are still shocked it was your voices in there. We all thought she hated your guts.”

Owen chuckled. “She does, buddies.” He sighed. “Can you help me?”

 

* * *

 

Claire was in her classroom, waiting for two of her students to come talk to her about their work project, since they had asked her if they could have a minute after school, which she happily gave.

She smiled as she saw Brittany and Dean appear at the door, frowning when they hesitated to step inside. “Hey, come in, I don’t bite” She offered gently.

Dean shook his head, while Brittany spoke. “Actually, Miss Dearing, we need you to come with us real quick.”

Claire’s frown only deepened, but she obliged anyways, standing up and curiously walking behind her students. They led her through some hallways and then outside, eventually reaching the open field.

There were two desks that formed a small table, cloth draped over them, and two chairs. Owen was standing beside one, smiling wide at her. There were vending machine snacks on the desks, as well as some water and sodas. So much for a last minute romantic lunch. Claire had to smile. She knew what he was going to do with that, asking her forgiveness for having gotten her into trouble, while ‘wining and dining’ her with the first food and drinks he could find. Their students had been willing to help, which melted her heart.

Little did Owen know, he had already been forgiven the second Claire saw his effort.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
